The existing rubber gloves have poor elasticity, and the slip resistance thereof in an oily environment decreases significantly, which brings a potential safety hazard. A solution in the prior art is mainly to perform post treatment on a latex surface to form beads on the latex surface, so as to improve the slip-proof effect, which, however, is labor consuming and costly, and fails to improve the elasticity of the existing rubber gloves.